exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Emeria
"I do not kill. I do not end life. I ''am life. For life is eternal. Eternal, eternal and emernal and emeria and em'rakul."'' - Emeria Emeria, also called Emrakul, is one of the greatest of Outer Gods. A titan from the Dark Tapestry, she is a terrifying entity seeking to merge the entire world onto herself. She is the first and queen of the Eldrazis. Story Imprisonment and Liberation Not much is known of Emeria's origin ; the first mention of her is a part of her power, a powerful Avatar known as the Aeons Torn being sealed a long time ago in the Plane of Zendikar, a part of The Gathering. Hedrons were used to seal her and prevent her from being freed. However, this countermeasure was only temporary as centuries later, a fight between Planeswalkers Arstana, Clarissa Vess, Janeth Wulffen and Sheyla disrupted the Hedron network sealing her, and Emeria roamed the Multiverse, freed again. Wandering through the Gathering Although she could easily wander through The Gathering, she could not access other planes in the Multiverse, so in order to understand better her situation, she began to possess living beings, like a parasite, starting with humans and ending with angels, finally merging with Iona and granting her Planeswalker-like powers. With that body, Emeria faced Janeth and her friends on Lorwyn, seeking to assimilate them into a single entity, the clash ending with fae Oona casting a powerful spell temporarily undoing Iona's body. As she threatened to strike again, Janeth seized the Staff of Nahiri and used it to bait Emeria on the plane of New Phyrexia. Emeria fought against ten Planeswalkers, and easily overpowered them ; however, sensing their unability to truly "become one" with her, she instead took control of Janeth, made her seal Iona and herself on New Phyrexia, and rewound time in order to negate the planeswalkers' death. Janeth'Rakul Although she was dormant, Emeria's presence still haunted Janeth, causing her to devour the spirit dragon Ugin and gradually gain power, eventually overpowering her mind and causing her to behave as a drone, asking her to wipe out a part of her home plane Innistrad in order to feed on its energy. Janeth did as she was told to, and Emeria was free again, starting to feed on the barren wastes created by Janeth's actions. Only Nicol Bolas's actions - splitting Innistrad in two and isolating Emeria from the rest of the world - prevented the world's destruction, and Janeth was freed from her curse. Final Confrontation ? Nicol Bolas planned to use Emeria's Eldrazi minions as pawns for his own plans, but the Planeswalker union countered his move by attempting to clash with Emeria a final time, entering her body and clashing with Iona one last time. The conflict ended with Iona being freed of Emeria and her avatar supposedly desintegrating, however her energy remained within the very Hedrons that sealed her. Project Antivenom One of those hedrons were seized by the Den Anfan Corporation for study. Later, that hedron was stolen by Victoria Stine under the instructions of Chloe Dimorr, a young scientist hoping to use her power in order to create an antidote to the rampant M-Cell infection. Although such a project was successful, it also infected the recently "healed" individuals with Emeria's presence, slowly turning them into Eldrazi and attempting to use Victoria's body as a new one. However, a combination of Alchemy, science and the courage of Lady Kenneon and her allies allowed to stop Emeria before her metamorphosis was complete, as they entered the cocoon she made and purified Victoria's body. Meeting Sraden'k Thanks to the barrier between The Gathering and other planes collapsing, Emeria could extend her grasp and captured another, as of now unnamed Angel, choosing her as a new vessel. She then met Sraden'k, a young but powerful Great Old One whose last shreds of humanity caused her to develop feelings of attraction and worship towards Emeria. As they met, Emeria touched Sraden'k, assimilating a part of her and making Sraden'k an exceptionnally powerful Avatar of her existence. Appearance Emeria has no fixed appearance. She however uses most often an Avatar in form of an immense mushroom cloud of pink tentacle-like lattice, full of vivid and bright colors. She usually posseses angels in order to communicate with mortals, turning their wings into networks of pink lattice and their eyes a dull shade of blue and pink. Personality Emeria has very little of what could be called a personality by human standards. She however has a set code of morals - although absurd ones - and a fixed objective, allowing to find several mental traits about her. She is not destructive ; while her actions cause immense destruction, it is because of her desire for everything to become one with her - her desire of assimilation and union. She views herself as incomplete and needing to merge with the world to end that vacuity. She has been described as "lonely" - an avatar of the Dark Tapestry's infinite loneliness. She is infinitely intelligent and able to plan for aeons in order to reach her goals, but at the same time, her lack of conception of "time" makes her plans easier to counter. Powers * Outer God Powers. Emeria can alter reality at will, possess people, and acts as an Akashic individual in terms of power. She possesses unlimited Mana and is immune to akashic alteration herself. * Incredible Resilience. Emeria herself is conceptually immortal and her Avatars themselves can withstand tremendous punishment, the first being destroyed by the combined strength of eleven reality-altering Planeswalkers and the second killed by a rocket launched at point-blank range after being weakened and in an incomplete form. * Eldrazi Summoning. She can create and summon Eldrazi at will, although major Eldrazi such as Ulamog and Kozilek, her greatest creations, cannot be replicated easily. Storylines * Magic: The Reckoning where she is freed for the first time and acts as the main threat. * Bloodstone Heart where she does not appear but is mentioned several times as the main threat. * M-Chronicles 3 : Redemption as the main threat, possessing Victoria Stine. * Queen of Games : Deep Space Duel where she does not appear but is mentioned several times as the main threat. * Butterfly Effect IV : Bonds where she does not appear except as Sraden'k, now an extention of her. Trivia * She is largely inspired by Wizards of the Coast's Emrakul, both in design and personality. Category:Character Category:The Gathering Category:Dark Tapestry Category:Akasha